<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 10: The Embassy Heist by Vicsvinny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912804">The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 10: The Embassy Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny'>Vicsvinny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Suthay Chronicles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Argonians:</em>
</p><p>A humanoid reptilian race hailing from the province of Black Marsh, and are often regarded as 'Beast-Folk' alongside the Khajiit.<br/>Argonians are often regarded as mysterious and reserved. Seeing as how deeply connected the lizard-folk are to the enigmatic 'Hist Trees' who are believed to be sentient beings, on par with Daedric Lords themselves.<br/>Most, if not every hatchling is given Hist sap upon their hatching, which is believed to give the Argonians their sentience, form and intelligence.</p><p>Black Marsh is often regarded as even more inhospitable than Morrowind. The majority of the Province being covered in marshlands, bogs, mountains, and countless fauna and flora that proves extremely dangerous to anyone who happens across them.<br/>And that's nothing compared to the plethora of insects and diseases that also plagues the Province.<br/>The Argonians themselves however, thrive under the guidance of the Hist. With countless tribes, villages, and sub-breeds existing across the province. Some, more enigmatic and mysterious than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Suthay Chronicles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 10: The Embassy Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>------Anvil | 3 Days later | 8:00am------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taz paced down the steps, breathing in deeply of the frosty Winter air.<br/>
She exhaled through her mouth with a satisfied gust.<br/>
Sure it was freezing and snowing outside, but now she could walk on her own two paws again. And damn the weather if that was going to prevent her from taking a nice leisurely stroll around town.<br/>
Maybe she’ll even stop at the Tavern for a drink..</p><p>Her foot dipped down onto the snow-covered sidewalk, a chill coursing through her body, however she shrugged it off, yanked down her fur hood and began her leisurely walk around the city.<br/>
It was still early enough that most people weren’t out and about, much less during Winter, and despite the rising tensions of supposed Open Rebellion, the Thalmor weren’t out in force. At least not as of yet. Most of the Dominion’s focus was sent to scouring the countryside for Rebel encampments.<br/>
Nicolas had met with them the day after they arrived back in Anvil. He was not happy. However, after he harshly reprimanded Mirian and Haxal, he begged them to just lay low for a while. At least until the worst of things can blow over, and his contact in the Embassy won’t be fingered for a spy.</p><p> </p><p>So, here Taz was. Wandering the streets of Anvil, with her newly healed legs.<br/>
She wore a thick fur coat, which Quill-Weave granted to her.<br/>
It was very warm and comfy.<br/>
Mirian and Haxal had both asked her if it was strange or awkward that she would wear clothing made out of fur.<br/>
It really isn’t. Sure, Taz has a <em>beautiful</em> fur coat, but unless she was wearing fur from a skinned Khajiit or such, then it really isn’t questionable for her to wear. Although wearing fur isn’t exactly the norm in Elsweyr, the fact is; <em>Taz isn’t in Elsweyr.</em><br/>
Quill-Weave was also kind enough to knit Taz a tail-warmer.<br/>
She glanced back at her Tail, and gave it a little wag, admiring Quill’s handiwork with the warmer.<br/>
Quill-Weave is a really nice lizard. Both her and Haxal.<br/>
It was weird. She knew that Khajiit and Argonians never really got along, and most lizards she came across would spit in her direction, but these two were great friends.<br/>
Even stranger was Haxal. He barely knew either Taz nor Mirian, and yet he seems to trust them enough with his life.<br/>
He also was really kind and shy around Taz and Mirian. Which the Khajiit found to be somewhat cute. In a weird, only-other-Khajiit-would-understand sort-of way.<br/>
Khajiit are very complex creatures. That much is assured.</p><p>Taz had been wandering around aimlessly for a while apparently, because now she found herself standing outside the Chapel of Dibella.<br/>
She glanced up at the towering spires and stained glass windows depicting the various Cyrodillic Gods.<br/>
Y’know what? <em>She’s feeling adventurous today.</em><br/>
She went up the stairs, opened one of the doors, and peeked her head in<br/>
Instantly she was met with a warm whiff of heat and warming hospitality. So she quietly stepped in.<br/>
It was relatively empty in here, save for a few people sitting at the pews, or kneeling before one of the shrines, uttering soft prayers to the deity.<br/>
A monk was handwashing a small statuette of Dibella on an altar in the centre of the room.</p><p>Not long after she took a few steps into the building, then a beautiful Imperial priestess made her way over, hands clasped in a thoughtful stance as she approached the Khajiit<br/>
“Good morning to you Khajiit. The early gull catches the fish eh?”<br/>
Taz lowered her hood and pulled her scarf down, soaking in the warming sensation of the Chapel.<br/>
This place has a certain.. <em>Scent to it.</em> She can’t quite explain what it was, but her superior feline snout could sniff out the most obscure of scents that other people with weak noses couldn't.<br/>
It is both a gift and a curse.</p><p>“Pardon?” Taz asked, giving the Priestess a confused look<br/>
“Oh, it’s just an old Cyrodillic saying. Are you from around here?”<br/>
Taz took a moment to glance around<br/>
“This One is from Elsweyr. City of Dune, but-”<br/>
“Goodness! Elsweyr! Oh what A beautiful land I hear about!”<br/>
“Yes.. Quite. I’m staying with a.. Friend. And today, Khajiit decided to wander aroun-”<br/>
“And you decided to come here and commune with the Divines I take it? Prostrate yourself before the Goddess of Fertility before the long day?”<br/>
Taz tilted her head slightly. Why does this woman keep interrupting her?<br/>
“Do not let me hold you back Khajiit. May you find your blessing in whichever deity you worship. <em>As long as it’s not a Daedric Prince from some heretical lesser faith that is!”</em><br/>
She chuckled before giving Taz a violently stern look<br/>
“Or <strong>TALOS”</strong> She hissed with a spike of venom in her tone<br/>
Taz, taken aback slightly by the sudden aggression, simply nodded in reply<br/>
“Khajiit don’t worship Talos”<br/>
The woman grinned and patted Taz’s shoulder<br/>
“Of course Dear. Run along now. And stay out of the under-chambers. We only rent those out to loving couples and fervent worshipers of our Goddess”<br/>
She stepped aside<br/>
Taz gave her a wary glance, then hurriedly made her way to the shrine area at the other end of the Chapel.<br/>
Priests and such are really weird. Like, she knows that Dibella is the Imperial God for sex and stuff..<br/>
She paused in her thoughts.<br/>
Would it kill them to put some nice scented candles in here?</p><p> </p><p>She found herself standing before a shrine to Akatosh. Dragon God of Time. Or at least he is to everyone else.<br/>
Taz was raised in the Khajiiti Pantheon, and to her, he is Alkosh. <em>‘Dragon King of Cats’.</em> He was among the first litter of Ahnurr and Fadomai.<br/>
Or at least that’s what she was taught. Taz never was overly into religion. Which would explain why she doesn't have an all-consuming urge to strip herself bare and commit unspeakable acts before a stone carving.<br/>
However, something compelled her to kneel before the shrine<br/>
She clasped her hands together, took in a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. And waited.<br/>
Most of the Khajiiti Gods and Daedra would be overjoyed to have someone kneel and give them recognition. But apparently the Cyrodiliic versions were too good for some overgrown cat to kneel before his altar.<br/>
Wasn’t something supposed to happen? Isn’t this how you get blessings?</p><p>She stood up and glanced around the Chapel.<br/>
A few more people had entered the Chapel since she came in.<br/>
That scary Priestess lady was busy talking with some well-built and admittedly attractive man. It seemed less like ‘chatting’ and more like ‘seductive flirting’<br/>
<em>Typical Dibellan worshippers.</em><br/>
No one seemed to be paying Taz any mind, except for a man in a dark brown robe. Who had caught her gaze and began to approach her.<br/>
Her ears shot up in alarm and she feinted back into a fake prayer, until he stood behind her.<br/>
He looked over her shoulder, or rather her head. <em>Everyone was taller than her..</em><br/>
“No response huh?” The man said<br/>
Taz perked an ear up and glanced back<br/>
“What?” She asked<br/>
“Why wouldn’t mighty Akatosh answer your prayer?” He asked her<br/>
“Because.. The Gods don’t always answer a prayer?”<br/>
The man squinted at her<br/>
“The Gods always answer the faithful, Cat. Unless you are a <strong>HERETIC”</strong><br/>
Taz backed up slightly, holding her hands up in protest as a few people glanced over in their direction.<br/>
“NO!!! I.. I’m not..”<br/>
The man grinned then laughed jovially<br/>
“Because only Heretics would be caught dead in an outfit like that! What a lack of fashion sense! Black fur coat with a timber-wolf hood??”<br/>
He pointed at her current attire<br/>
Taz lowered her hands and snarled<br/>
“How can you do that?? Accuse me of Heresy then insult my dress?”<br/>
“It’s a marketing technique. Makes you feel.. <em>Open to suggestion”</em><br/>
Taz kept her snarling visage<br/>
“So, can I set you up with a new, fashionable and most importantly: non-expensive coat??”</p><p><em>“Syffim Rhaktra"</em> She growled then shoved past him</p><p>“Aw come on! You're a lovely little non-heretical pussycat! I’ve got more on offer! Push-up bras half off! Even though your a little on the flat-side, it helps!”<br/>
He hunched his shoulders as she left the building<br/>
“Damn cats. Always the hardest to persuade..”<br/>
He glanced over at a Bosmer who approached the central shrine to Dibella<br/>
“Whattup my Elven Beauty? Intimate lingerie half-off” He spoke to her in a suave tone.</p><p> </p><p>Light snow had begun to fall from the heavens above.<br/>
Bastard salesman trying to con her, after insulting her.. Then remarks on her flat-chest..<br/>
Taz angrily stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and trudged down the streets.<br/>
It was busy outside now, carriages, wagons and horses were lining the road, crowds busied themselves to their daily chores, and the Thalmor were now out in full force. Watching over the populace with great scrutiny.<br/>
Taz kept her head low. She really didn't need to catch any unnecessary attention. Even before all of this talk and worries of Rebellion in Anvil County was brought up, Taz always found herself being watched attentively by the Thalmor whenever they caught wind of her.<br/>
Despite the Khajiit being Officially aligned with the Aldmeri Dominion, the Altmer still didn’t trust the ‘stray cat’ to keep their paws to themselves when in the presence of loose pockets and septims. No one ever did.</p><p>It is then when she found herself outside of a Tavern, with a merry chorus of people celebrating something from within it’s finely crafted wooden doors.<br/>
She glanced up at the sign</p><p>
  <em>‘The Dry Harbour Inn’</em>
</p><p>She had been told to tone down on the booze. Mirian always tells her that she has a drinking problem, but then again, Taz’s leg was healed, and she wasn’t the one sleeping with people..<br/>
All Taz did was get drunk, start a bar fight and narrowly avoid going to jail…<br/>
Her hood lowered with her ears as she engaged in a mental battle on whether or not she should go in and have a few drinks.<br/>
Against her morally correct conscience, she marched up the steps and went in.</p><p>An instant whiff of warm air, scented with the delights of freshly baked pastries and warm mead punched her square in the face like a Nordic fist.<br/>
It was <em>enchanting</em> in here.<br/>
She stepped in, slowly closing  the door and navigated around the tables, patrons and other various furniture and decorations until she reached the bar counter, and hopped up on a stool, which was half as tall as she was.<br/>
The man standing behind the counter, an average sized Imperial dressed in a fine serving outfit was cleaning a tankard before he took notice of the small Khajiit in comparison to everyone else in here.<br/>
He turned to face Taz, after placing the tankard underneath the counter</p><p>“Greetings my Khajiiti maiden. What brings you in today?” He said in a welcoming tone and warm grin<br/>
“I.. I don’t know. I just wandered in, I’m new to Anvil.”<br/>
The man stood straight and folded his hands on the counter-top<br/>
“Indeed. Not too many Khajiit come to a port city like Anvil. I believe it’s because your people aren’t too fond of water, right?”<br/>
Taz nodded<br/>
“It is a bother to deal with when your fur gets soaked”<br/>
The man chuckled<br/>
“Not that I’d know anything about that. But perhaps my wife does!”<br/>
They both shared a hearty laugh. However Taz soon realized that she didn’t actually understand the joke. It was probably a sex thing. It always is with Men and Elves.<br/>
“So, can I set you up with anything? Wine? Mead? Maybe some vintage brandy?”<br/>
Taz patted a paw on the counter in contemplation<br/>
“I don’t know.. This One is told that she.. May drink too much. And should stop”<br/>
“Ah. No problem. I don’t wish to add to a bad habit. Then perhaps maybe some juice or milk would suffice?”<br/>
“Milk, <em>afai</em>, er.. <em>please.</em></p><p>“Alright. Would you like it in a cup, or a dish?”<br/>
Taz stared at him for a second, unsure if he was serious or not<br/>
“Ha! I’m joking. One cup of milk coming up”<br/>
He spun around and quickly poured a cup of milk before sliding it back in front of her<br/>
“Enjoy my Feline friend” He lifted his little hat then stepped away to serve someone else further down the counter</p><p> </p><p>Taz glanced down at the cup of milk in her hands, before getting a big sip of it<br/>
It was cold and pleasing to the taste.<br/>
Raising it up and dipping her snout into it, drinking up all the milky goodness, she slammed the cup back down with a loud *BANG*<br/>
“More!” She declared, raising it in the air towards the bartender<br/>
The man hurried over, refilled, then scurried off on another errand<br/>
She guzzled it down. Cold milk is best milk.<br/>
She then began to lick her paw. Out of instinct really. Everyone finds it weird, but they’re not Khajiit so they don’t understand.<br/>
However, after noticing that the nice bartender was giving her a look, she dropped her hand, and coughed into it, trying to act natural.</p><p>It is then when the clanking of armoured footsteps sounded from behind, and soon enough a Thalmor soldier pulled up a stool next to her<br/>
Taz tried to not make eye contact with the Graht-oak-tall Altmer next to her.<br/>
“Bartender! Pint of Colovian Brandy if you may!” The Altmer called out, pounding a mailed fist on the counter-top<br/>
“Comin right up!” The Imperial replied with a hand whisking up in the air<br/>
The Thalmor then took a good look around, before placing his stare on the Khajiit sitting next to him, trying to ignore his presence</p><p>“Hey. Cat.” He said</p><p>Taz didn’t respond, just kept her cool. Staring forward at the alcohol rack, and at her reflection in the mirror<br/>
“Hey, <em>Furball.</em> It’s impolite to not acknowledge authority around here”<br/>
She took a glance at him, and motioned her shoulders a little<br/>
“Khajiit is.. Not.. <em>Otofar..</em> Herr..” She mumbled, trying to seem like she didn’t know Cyrodillic<br/>
The Altmer gave her a squinted look-over, before a smirk formed upon his lip</p><p>“Yeah. I remember you. Clear as day..”</p><p>Taz’s cool exposure collapsed as her ears fell down and her expression turned to dread<br/>
“You, along with that Dunmer and Argonian. Arrested at the front gate sometime ago.”<br/>
She made no response, but everything about her screamed ‘terrified’<br/>
“Yeah.. grey fur, black hair.. Seems you must’ve gotten out of a prison a bit early.. <strong>EH????”</strong><br/>
Taz sputtered, trying to make up a sentence but found she couldn’t speak properly<br/>
The Thalmor simply glared at her as the bartender placed a tankard of brandy before the Altmer. Who thanked the man, then ushered him to move along.<br/>
Taz was still gibbering and tensing up as he took a sip of his alcohol<br/>
“I know who you are, <em>Taz.</em> And do not doubt that the Ambassador doesn’t either.”<br/>
She clasped her hands together<br/>
“Please.. Khajiit didn’t mean it.. It just all happened so fast and..”<br/>
The Thalmor shushed her insistently </p><p><strong>“SHUT. THE. HELL. UP.</strong> I’m not going to say anything. I’m the one who tipped the countess off about your imprisonment”<br/>
Taz was still in her begging pose, but was no longer whimpering like a kitten<br/>
“I’m Nicolas’ informant. And now that I’ve seen you, I know that he wasn’t screwing with me when he said that he did rope a cat into his little scheme.”<br/>
He gave her another look-over<br/>
“You don’t seem like much.”<br/>
Taz glanced away, while gently brushing back her hair behind the ear<br/>
<em>“Looks can be deceiving”</em><br/>
The Altmer frowned<br/>
“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before..”<br/>
He took another swig before giving a deep exhale<br/>
“Sindaron. At your service”<br/>
He held out a hand towards her<br/>
Taz reached out and shook it apprehensively<br/>
“I am not your enemy, Khajiit. Fear not all who wear the Eagle.”<br/>
She nodded in reply, with no verbal response<br/>
Sindaron grunted<br/>
“I will also inform you that Nicolas will be wanting to speak with you and your friends sometime in the near future. There is talk within the Embassy of ‘changes.’ And he would like to know what those changes may be”<br/>
“But.. Aren’t you his contact?”<br/>
Sindaron finished off his tankard<br/>
“That kind of information is above my pay-grade. If I’m not mistaken, your part of a group of adventurers are you not?”<br/>
Taz lowered an ear, and gave a subtle nod<br/>
“Then I believe I know what the Baron will be planning next. Great, so we managed to settle business in a civilized manner. I’m sure we will speak again in the near future.”<br/>
“I’d wager so..” Taz shrugged<br/>
Sindaron aimed a finger at the door<br/>
“Then I’d suggest you get going, before any of my comrades come in here and berate me for drinking with a cat”<br/>
She gave a polite nod then left the Inn in haste.</p><p> </p><p>Well. At least not every Thalmor is an asshole. Even the nice ones are a bit rough.. But at least Sindaron never tried yanking on her tail to <em>‘see if it was real.’</em><br/>
She huffed and pressed on down the street.<br/>
Several people were shoveling snow off the street as she went by<br/>
A few gave her looks or stares, but as the bartender stated, few Khajiit ever bother going to port cities like Anvil. Sailing, being around the open ocean and getting soaking wet was never an interest to most Khajiit.</p><p>“Wow! Look at it Mommy!”</p><p>She perked an ear up and looked back at an Imperial woman and her child leaving a bakery<br/>
“Honey don't be mean. She’s a Khajiit” The woman replied to her son, while giving a cautious look at Taz<br/>
“It looks like Firii!” The child replied, looking at Taz with a smile<br/>
Taz bared her teeth and waved a hand in a friendly, yet somewhat uncertain fashion.<br/>
“Come on dear, we have-”<br/>
The woman tried to bring her child along, but the youngling released his mother's hand and ran up to Taz, stopping a short distance away<br/>
Taz could tell the boy had never seen a Khajiit before. This was weird.. She’s never encountered something like this before..<br/>
The woman watched in suspense, obviously she wasn’t as trusting as her child was<br/>
Taz knelt down to her knees, lowered her fur hood and brushed back her hair</p><p>“Hi” The kid said with a wave<br/>
“Hello” Taz replied with her toothy and friendly grin<br/>
“You look like my cat. Her name is Firii”<br/>
“My name is Taz”<br/>
The child giggled<br/>
“I like that name. Mommy says Firii is having kittens soon. I want to name one Taz. After you.”<br/>
Taz’s smile had grown as the child’s mother came up and gripped his hand<br/>
“We really must be going and not talk to random strangers, Aurelius”<br/>
“But mommy, I’m talking to the nice kitty Taz.”<br/>
“Yes but your father will be back from Kvatch soon, and we still need to bake his birthday cake”<br/>
“Ok mommy”<br/>
The woman gave Taz an unsure but still courteous look as she turned and proceeded down the street with her child<br/>
The boy looked back and waved after Taz<br/>
She returned his wave and wagged her tail slightly</p><p>Wow. That felt <em>GOOD.</em> The pleasant, figurative butterflies in your stomach kind of good. The kind of good that makes you want to smile and spin in circles.<br/>
She met a young boy who’s first encounter with a Khajiit was a positive one.<br/>
And he’s naming a kitten after her<br/>
Taz hugged herself with a gleeful smile, when her stomach rumbled, and evidently it wasn’t the hypothetical butterflies<br/>
She glanced up at the clouded sky, and deduced that it was about mid-day, so Quill-Weave might have lunch ready.<br/>
She figured that it had been a relatively good day so far. She got to have a one-on-one with Alkosh, although nothing happened. She met a Thalmor Agent, who was working with Nicolas, and she had a charming encounter with a young boy.<br/>
She had a story to tell about her morning!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>------Quill’s Home | 5:00pm------</strong>
</p><p>Mirian had an eventful day.<br/>
She had gone on a walk, shortly after Taz embarked on hers. Only she had a lot more.. <em>Fun.</em><br/>
She met this Breton at a market. A real hottie. And after chatting for a while, they went to the beach, ogled over the cute guards doing their daily exercises and training. Then they had a few drinks at some sleazy sailors bar at the docks, got into a fist fight with some bastard Orc mariner, and next thing she knew, she woke up on the couch in Quill’s living room with a minor headache.<br/>
Quill-Weave said that some Breton girl dropped her off, and stated that ‘It was real fun to drink with a Dunmer like her,’ before leaving her address and wandering off.<br/>
Mirian was genuinely surprised that she wasn’t waking up in a hotel room with some naked guy next to her.<br/>
She glanced down at the little slip of paper with the girl's address on it, before grinning and tucking it into a pocket.</p><p>Quill had finished preparing dinner, and told Mirian to go fetch Taz and Haxal, both of whom were upstairs in their attic bedroom.<br/>
Mirian went up to the door when she paused, pressed up against it and listened.<br/>
“Well, no.. I’m.. embarrassed to admit it Haxal but.. Khajiit needs your help”<br/>
“What with?”<br/>
There was a pause<br/>
“I think I got a thorn stuck in my tail.. Could you get it for me?”<br/>
“A thorn? Can’t you reach? Your tails a lot more flexible than mine”<br/>
“...It’s not in an easy place”<br/>
“Oh, I see. Ok.. I guess.”<br/>
There was another moment of silence<br/>
“Oh wow, yeah, It’s in there good”<br/>
<strong>“YYYYYEEEAARRHH!!</strong> Careful! That hurts”<br/>
“Sorry. I'm just trying to.. Get it”</p><p>Mirian snickered. She totally had to walk in on this<br/>
She flew in through the door, and stopped in her tracks<br/>
Taz and Haxal both froze up like statues<br/>
They were both in their undergarments, Haxal’s hand reaching right into Taz’s fluffy tail, in a suggestive position from Mirian’s point-of-view<br/>
He yanked his arm to the side, holding up a chunk of wood as Taz winced in sudden pain, wrapping her tail up and stroked it to ease the pain<br/>
“Got it..” He muttered<br/>
“Oh my Gods. I didn’t know you two were an item.” Mirian remarked with a sly grin<br/>
“What?? No! No, Mirian, you're wrong. Haxey and I were just-”<br/>
<strong>“Haxey?????”</strong> Mirian responded with a laugh<br/>
“Yeah, Haxey?” The Argonian said, giving Taz a look</p><p>If Taz could blush, then her whole head would be a ripe red fruit.<br/>
<em>“Haxal was helping me get a thorn out of my tail”</em> She responded with an irritated tone<br/>
Mirian’s laughter ceased instantly<br/>
“Yeah, this is one of those <em>‘It’s not what it seems like’</em> things. I swear we were both just getting changed for dinner” Haxal responded, throwing on a pair of pants<br/>
“Ok. My bad, I shouldn’t have just assumed. But you gotta admit, it was kind of funny. Heh, <em>Haxey”</em> She gave off another snicker<br/>
Taz shook her head and threw on a black evening dress, whereupon she paused and regarded on how Mirian and Haxal were both staring at her<br/>
“What?” She asked<br/>
“Wow.. You.. Look amazing in that..” Haxal remarked<br/>
Taz’s tail curled up and she shyly grinned<br/>
“Thank you..”<br/>
“I have NEVER seen you in a dress before. Expecting someone special for dinner Tazzie?” Mirian asked, giving the Khajiit a good look-over.<br/>
“No. I’m just trying it on for tonight. Quill-Weave said she was considering about taking us to a ‘Cornerclub’ tomorrow night”<br/>
“What’s a ‘Cornerclub?’ Haxal asked<br/>
“Oh really? A Cornerclub is like a.. More <em>‘lively tavern.’</em> They’re everywhere in Morrowind. Sometimes they are even called ‘Nightclubs,’ because most people would go to them at night and lose their virginity in the backrooms.” Mirian replied, holding a finger up in the air<br/>
“Sounds interesting..” Haxal remarked</p><p>Taz wandered over to the door with Mirian, who gave the Khajiit another good-look over for good measure.<br/>
“You do look really good in that dress, Taz” She said<br/>
Taz gave a toothy grin and brushed her tail against the Dunmer’s leg<br/>
<em>“Tonsh jer Mirian”</em></p><p>Mirian watched the Khajiit go down the hall, then looked back at Haxal, then she leaned against the doorframe. Staring straight at Haxal.<br/>
“So, honestly. Lizard to Grey-skin. Were you really JUST getting a thorn out of her tail?”<br/>
“Yes. I wasn’t trying anything. Though, I still don’t know why she wanted me to get a thorn out. It was stuck in good, but it’s not like she couldn’t have gotten it herself”<br/>
He threw on a tunic, and inspected himself in a nearby mirror<br/>
“Well, I have a thought. If you care to hear it”<br/>
“Sure”<br/>
Mirian glanced back down the hall</p><p>
  <em>“I think she likes you Haxal”</em>
</p><p>“You do?”<br/>
Mirian raised a brow and folded her arms<br/>
“Uh, yeah? She lets you rummage around her tail that close to her rear. She was under-dressed right in front of you. She always seems a bit.. ‘Shyly gay’ around you.”<br/>
“You do? I mean, she did say to me once that she wasn’t looking for a lover”<br/>
Mirian gave an inquisitive grunt in response before leaving the room<br/>
Haxal was left alone once again.<br/>
He had ascertained the possibility that Taz may be developing feelings for him. But then again, Mirian had informed him that Khajiit are pretty adept at manipulating and bullshitting people. And apparently Taz is of no exception.<br/>
He really is unsure of how the Khajiit sees him, and he wasn’t certain if it would be insensitive if he were to ask her directly about it. Cat or not, she is still a female, and females can be pretty delicate about these matters.</p><p><strong>“HAXAL YOU COMING??”</strong> Mirian called out from the staircase<br/>
“OF COURSE!” He called back<br/>
Suppress your thoughts Haxal. It’ll play out by itself<br/>
He had dinner to attend to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>------Anvil Bathhouse | The Next Day | 10:00pm------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“LAST ONE IN THE WATER IS GUAR SHIT!!”</strong> Taz exclaimed as she jumped into the water, pulling her shirt off in the process<br/>
“I THOUGHT YOU HATED WATER!” Mirian called out as she leapt in after Taz.<br/>
“SCREW THAT NOISE! KHAJIIT IS DRUNK!!” Taz replied, swishing and splashing around<br/>
Mirian ran in and joined her in the drunken merriment.<br/>
“Well at least they both have their bras on…” Haxal muttered from the deck, watching the two girls splashing around in the warm water and giggling like the drunks they were.<br/>
That and it was good that no one else was in here this late..</p><p>He plunked down on the lounge chair, groaning ever so softly.<br/>
“Why don’t you go and join them?” Quill-Weave asked him, while taking the chair beside him.<br/>
He looked back at her. Still wearing her evening dress she had worn to that ‘Cornerclub’ before they all came here to ‘unwind’ for a bit.<br/>
“I don’t know.. I never could really.. Speak with females..”<br/>
Quill smirked at him<br/>
“You had no problem talking with any of us tonight. You even accepted that ‘Tequila’ which Taz offered to share with you.”<br/>
“Yeah.. I guess.. But that’s because she was drunk”<br/>
He shuffled and folded his legs, laid back and stared up at the ceiling.<br/>
“You're not a little Hatchling Haxal. You have nothing to fear from.. Going up to a girl and.. Saying what’s on your mind.”<br/>
“What if she refuses? Or.. thinks I’m an idiot?”<br/>
“Then it’s her fault for not giving you a chance.”</p><p>He glanced back at Taz and Mirian, still drunk and trying to climb onto each other in the water. Only for one of them to get shoved underwater.<br/>
“I still don’t know. I mean.. Taz is.. Khajiit. And our two races don’t have a very friendly history..”<br/>
“She doesn’t seem to give any care about that” Quill shrugged in response.<br/>
“If anything, I’d say Taz has some.. Interest in you Haxal.”<br/>
He peered back at Quill-Weave<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“It’s all in the perspective Hax. The way she looks at you. Acts around you. Heck, she didn’t offer that Tequila to <strong>ANYONE</strong> else at that table. Only to you. I’d say that she thinks you’re special.”<br/>
Haxal’s mind was racing with the sudden influx of information Quill had bestowed upon him. Mirian had told him that same thing last night. However, that nagging feeling still persisted that this was all just too convenient and false..<br/>
“She did tell me that she.. Had no intention on doing anything romantic with.. ‘A Lizard”</p><p>Quill-Weave poured herself a bit of wine that she brought with her from the club.<br/>
“So, maybe she isn’t looking for your attention. Fair enough. Or maybe she’s just playing hard to get. Only one way to find-out Haxal, is to simply confront the cat and ask her straight up.”<br/>
“That’s.. What makes me nervous though..”<br/>
Quill-Weave groaned<br/>
“MAN UP. You’ll never win a girl over without taking a few risks. The worst she can say is ‘No”<br/>
<em>"Or she could kill me..”</em> He mumbled quietly to himself.<br/>
Quill sipped her wine then pointed at Taz and Miriran.<br/>
“Go on. You have a perfect chance to confront her. She’s drunk and loose-tongued. She’ll tell you what she truly thinks about you.”<br/>
“Isn’t it the other way around when you're drunk?” He asked<br/>
“Everyone’s different with several tankards down. Now get out there and grow some balls.”<br/>
She got up and went to drag Haxal towards the pool.<br/>
“Alright alright fine… You don’t need to play matchmaker for me anymore..”</p><p>He looked over at Taz, still laughing and playing keep-away with Mirian in the water, took a deep breath and made his way over, and with a short glance back at Quill-Weave, he saw that she was comfortably sitting back, reading a book and brandishing a little grin towards him.<br/>
“HEY! THE MAN IS COMING TO JOIN US!!” Mirian called out, pointing at Taljeer.<br/>
Taz gave a cheer and threw her arms in the air, flinging a stream of water along-with.<br/>
Haxal waded his way over, before being subject to several torrents of warm water splashed towards him<br/>
“Get the Lizard wet! Get the Lizard wet!” Taz chanted with a drunken smile<br/>
Haxal chuckled as he returned the splashing, sending a wave of water over Taz, who only laughed in response.<br/>
<strong>“I’M WET! AND I LOVE IT!”</strong> She said with a whisk of her tail<br/>
Mirian snickered and knelt to her knees, letting the warm water run up to her neck where she then took a deep exhale.<br/>
“This is nice” she said</p><p> </p><p>“So.. how drunk are you two?” Haxal asked<br/>
“Mildly. Just enough to get my crazy side out, but not enough to drop my pants.. <em>All the way..”</em> Mirian remarked with a sly grin<br/>
<strong>“FUCKING WASTED!”</strong> Taz exclaimed<br/>
“Yeah.. She had.. I lost count after 5 tankards” Mirian noted, looking in the Khajiit’s direction<br/>
“That can’t be healthy” Taljeer remarked<br/>
“Oh shut up with all that <strong>*hick*</strong> health crap Haxey. Come and swim with me”<br/>
Taz fell back and floated in the water, occasionally giving a splash of her arms in an attempt to straighten herself.<br/>
“Yeah.. I.. Actually I’ve been meaning to ask you something Taz..”<br/>
Both girls stared at him</p><p>
  <em>“..Something personal..”</em>
</p><p>They both kept staring for a second, before Taz gave a toothy grin and almost pounced on him.<br/>
“OOOOOOOOooooooooh I love personal questions! Like, did you know that one time, I shaved my fur, just to see what it was like for you ‘no-furs’, and I HATED it.”<br/>
“You did?” Mirian asked<br/>
Taz went to reply to her when Haxal interupted</p><p>“Taz. This is serious. I know your drunk-”<br/>
“Ah ah. <strong>WASTED”</strong> She corrected, placing a finger against his mouth<br/>
Haxal rolled his eyes and lowered her hand away<br/>
“Give me as honest of an answer as you can. Please?”<br/>
Taz gave a smirk and pressed her shoulder against him<br/>
“Honesty is the modesty right?”<br/>
Haxal gulped as he prepared himself to spill out the words.<br/>
“Yeah.. Ok.. So.. Do..”<br/>
He paused. Why couldn’t he speak the words? Mirian was watching him intently. Quill-Weave was still feigning ignorance, reading her book. And Taz was now ever so seductively stroking his scaly chest, while giving the occasional purr and drunken hiccup.</p><p><em>“Do you like me Taz?”</em> He blurted out</p><p>Mirian gave a childish snicker<br/>
“Wha.. what do you mean ‘like?’ Like, like you like you or like the <em>FUCKING</em> like?”<br/>
“Uh.. like, like me.. Fucking like” He replied<br/>
For a brief moment, Taz’s drunken expression turned to one of serious contemplation as she stared blankly at him<br/>
Soon however, her drunken visage returned and she placed a hand pressed against his bare chest<br/>
“Wouldn’t <strong>YOU</strong> like to know... <em>Scales</em>.”<br/>
“Yes I do. That’s why I’m asking”<br/>
Taz dropped her hand into the water and gave a few flicks of her tail<br/>
“This One would lie if she said she never had thoughts of a …”<br/>
She snickered<br/>
<em>“Naughty nature</em> with you.. And lying is <strong>BAD</strong> so what I say is true.:<br/>
She chuckled and wagged her tail a few times.<br/>
“Oh.. really? You feel that way about me?”<br/>
Taz pouted and crossed her arms<br/>
“I told you what YOU wanted to know. Now you tell me what I want to know”</p><p>Haxal could tell that Mirian was loving this. He didn't even need to look back to know that she was soaking all of this up intently.<br/>
“Uh.. you never asked me a question..”<br/>
“I want to know if you like, like me fucking like”<br/>
“Uh.. yeah.. Kind of..” He nervously shrugged.<br/>
Mirian broke out into a haughty snicker<br/>
Taz kept looking at him<br/>
“But it would never work. Our two races are just not meant to mix y’know? I don’t mean to-”</p><p><strong>“BULLSHIT SCALE-BUTT.</strong> Khajiit can fuck whoever they want”</p><p>Within that sentence, she turned to Mirian and embraced the Dunmer, before straight-up kissing her on the lips.<br/>
Mirian had still been in her snickering, and was caught completely off guard. However, she quickly returned the embrace, kissing her back.<br/>
Haxal had no clue what Taz was trying to prove, but eventually Taz stood back from Mirian, and looked back at him<br/>
“See? Khajiit can kiss Dunmer. So Khajiit COULD kiss Argonian. Or sleep with a.. <em>certain</em> Argonian for that matter..”<br/>
Haxal took a step towards her<br/>
“Taz. I just need to know. Straight answer. Do you like me?”</p><p>She took a second to look at him. Her face convulsing and her eyes glancing around him, unable to make a straight contact.<br/>
“I..I really.. Don’t.. <strong>*HRRK*</strong> I.. don’t Lie.. <strong>*HRRK*</strong><br/>
She turned around and vomited profusely into the water<br/>
Mirian screeched and ran towards the deck<br/>
Haxal took a few steps back<br/>
“Oh my Gods! Are you ok???” He asked<br/>
<strong>“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER??”</strong> Quill called from her chair<br/>
Taz looked back at him, vomit running from her mouth<br/>
"No….”<br/>
She threw up again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>------Tomorrow | 2:00pm | Quill-Weaves Home------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her head felt like it was on fire..<br/>
Her body felt like it was sitting on pins and needles..<br/>
And she had a cramp that would make a skooma addict tremble in fear..<br/>
Taz gave a pained groan as she woke up, shuffling onto her side.<br/>
How much did she drink last night….<br/>
In fact, she could barely remember anything about last night past the scene where she shared a ‘Te-quee-la’ with Haxal, and then chugging down several ales to win a contest with some random Nord...<br/>
She groaned again.</p><p>The worst part was, every part of her was sore, so she wasn’t sure if she finally did what Mirian keeps calling <em>‘Drunken Sexy Fun Times.’</em> Or if she simply consumed way too much alcohol..<br/>
She peered over at the window that was opened slightly to let fresh, cool winter air enter the room and reinvigorate her lungs.<br/>
It was still cold outside, snow covered the rooftops and a cloudy sky overhung the city.<br/>
Taz mustered as much strength, and courage as she could and stumbled her way out of bed, and onto her feet.<br/>
She made her way to the hallway, holding her stomach and wincing at the painful cramps with every step.<br/>
She somehow had managed to make it down the staircase.</p><p>“Oh hey. You're finally awake”<br/>
She looked over at Haxal , sitting before the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa and looking back at her.<br/>
Taz stumbled and grunted in response<br/>
Haxal stood up and helped her to the couch, and sat her down<br/>
“You really should stop drinking for a while.”<br/>
“Shut up…. <em>Your right though..”</em> Taz laid across the couch, closing her eyes and tilting her aching head up towards the ceiling<br/>
Haxal took his spot in front of the couch and sipped his hot beverage<br/>
“Y’know.. You did some things last night.. Which honestly surprised me”</p><p><em>“Did I have sex with you Haxal?”</em> She mumbled</p><p>He made an nervous snort in response and nearly dropped his hot cocoa.<br/>
“Oh Heavens no! You did kiss Mirian though.”<br/>
“Where?”<br/>
“On the lips” He pointed at his mouth<br/>
He waited for her response, but she didn’t make any audible reply for a few seconds.<br/>
“Good. Maybe that’ll shut her up for a while..:<br/>
Haxal chuckled<br/>
“Where is Mirian and Quill?”<br/>
She peered down at him as he sat on the carpet before the couch.<br/>
“They went to go see the Countess and Nicolas. They said it was important”<br/>
“Why didn’t you go?”<br/>
Haxal shrugged<br/>
“Someone had to stay behind and keep an eye on you”<br/>
He looked up at her, and he caught the semblance of a smile on her face, before it faded back to the agony and torment that came with a hangover.<br/>
She groaned and drooped a hand against the couch side.<br/>
Haxal watched her intently for a moment<br/>
Taz was in a serious and no-bullshitting mood right now. He asked her back when she was drunk and vomiting if she liked him, but her response may be different now that her mind was clearer.</p><p>He politely coughed.<br/>
“hey .. Taz..”<br/>
She grunted in reply<br/>
“I.. I asked you last night. When you were drunk.. If you liked me”<br/>
“You did?”<br/>
He nodded<br/>
“What did I say?”<br/>
“I.. I’m not really sure. At first you said no, then you wanted to prove to me that Khajiit can love other races. So you went and made out with Mirian”<br/>
Taz remained silent, and just blinked at him<br/>
“Then you were gonna tell me, then you started vomiting uncontrollably, so we took you home, Quill tipped off the nightwatchman, you passed out, and here we are.”<br/>
Taz gently swept some hair back behind her ear.</p><p>
  <em>“The answer is no Haxal”</em>
</p><p>A heavy weight had dropped on his heart upon hearing that<br/>
“Oh.. really huh...”<br/>
Taz sighed and sat up slightly</p><p>“You're not a bad guy, Haxey. Compared to most other Argonians I met, you never hissed at me or.. Tried to pull my tail.. But.. I don’t..”<br/>
He held up a gentle hand<br/>
“I understand. No need to say anymore”<br/>
She smiled at him<br/>
“I do appreciate that you chose to stay behind and watch This One.”<br/>
“No problem. That's what friends do.”</p><p>Suddenly the front door opened, and with it came Mirian, Quill-Weave and Nicolas.<br/>
Haxal stood up and away from Taz<br/>
“Oh.. Hello everyone.” He said to them<br/>
Quill nodded at him, while Mirian waved at them both<br/>
Taz groaned and buried her face into the cushion<br/>
Nicolas had his ever-present scowl, though it wasn’t aimed at any of them for once.<br/>
“I regret interrupting you two during your ‘alone time..” He said, glancing between them both<br/>
“Oh.. we.. we weren’t doing anything but chatting” Haxal replied<br/>
“And regretting recent life choices..” Taz mumbled<br/>
Mirian snickered while shaking her head<br/>
“Yes well frankly I don’t give a damn regardless. We recently learnt of a clear and discernible threat, in the form of a recent ‘delivery’ made to the Thalmor Embassy. Or rather, to Ambassador Ulundil himself..”<br/>
“What kind of delivery?” Haxal asked<br/>
“The kind that he would most likely keep locked in a safe, within his office, and probably would’ve swallowed the key. The kind of thing he doesn’t want his enemies to get a hold of. Yet that is precisely what we need to do.”<br/>
“But.. If we get it, won’t that be damning?” Haxal asked once more<br/>
Nicolas shook his head and exhaled deeply<br/>
“The only GOOD thing to come from you and the Elf’s screw-up with Vindalmo, was that now the Thalmor believe that there are active rebels and Daedra present in this corner of Cyrodiil. So.. We could potentially get away with a heist like this. It would be an expected outcome.”</p><p>There was a pause</p><p>“On the other side of the coin however.. The Thalmor believe that there is an active Rebellion, and is gaining support. So who knows what they might do once this news gets back to Summerset.”<br/>
He affirmed a stern posture<br/>
“And that is precisely what I believe this recent report given to the Ambassador is. Orders. Troop Deployments. Who knows. The courier was under heavy guard and escorted straight to the Embassy. Regular missives aren’t that elaborate.”<br/>
“So what’s the plan?” Taz asked, breaking the silence<br/>
“We need to steal whatever it is. That involves covertly breaking into the Embassy, sneaking past security, and leaving with whatever it is intact, and brought back here, where I will then retrieve it under guise of collecting tax forms. All I know of the thing is that it is labeled as <strong><em>‘Document 233.”</em></strong><br/>
He held his hands behind his back and looked over them all<br/>
“Any volunteers for a possibly suicidal mission?”<br/>
Within an instant, Mirian’s arm shot straight up<br/>
“I volunteer. I’ve done shit like this before”<br/>
Nicolas eyed her suspiciously<br/>
“You Dunmer and your shady backgrounds.. Very well. If you're so confident in your abilities. I would recommend you embark tonight after dusk. The Embassy is light on security, since most of the Thalmor garrison is currently out scouring the countryside.”<br/>
Mirian nodded<br/>
“And.. do be careful. If the situation demands it.. I may have to end up executing you after all..”<br/>
He glared at them, then swiftly left the building</p><p>“OOOOOOOOHHHH Mirian! This sounds really dangerous!” Taz remarked<br/>
“Oh I’m sure it is. But.. Like I’ve said. I’ve done this kind of stuff before. Even with greater risks and degrees of uncertainty.”<br/>
She then glanced away<br/>
“I must prepare”<br/>
With that, she quickly ran up the stairs</p><p>“So.. I.. guess that means the three of us aren’t busy tonight?” Haxal asked<br/>
Quill Weave glanced back at the door.</p><p>“I actually have dinner with the Countess and a few other nobles in an hour. I most likely won’t be back until.. say.. After Nightfall.”<br/>
“Dinner takes that long?” He asked<br/>
“Oh it’s not just dinner. There’s also games, gossip, lounging around.. The whole deal. Now I must prepare myself too. I like to be early.”<br/>
She too then went upstairs<br/>
“OH QUILL!” Taz called<br/>
Quill-Weave looked over from the staircase<br/>
“Can I.. can I use your shower?”<br/>
Quill took a moment to think it over<br/>
“Very well. Just clean up all the hair that falls off you”<br/>
She then vanished to the upper floor</p><p>“You're taking a shower? I thought you hate water” Haxal remarked to her<br/>
Taz stood up while holding her head.<br/>
“I do take like to keep myself clean and soft-furred. And I also feel filthy from last night.”<br/>
She made her way to the bathroom next to the kitchen.<br/>
Haxal was left alone on the couch<br/>
Why is it that he always ends up alone?</p><p>
  <strong>------Later that Night | 10:00pm------</strong>
</p><p>The owl cooed and distant wolves howled at the moon as Mirian crept her way alongside the Embassy’s outer walls.<br/>
She had spent the rest of the day scouting the Embassy. Noting down guard patrols. How many guys actually bother to stand around, and any possible points of easy entry.<br/>
She had a clear idea on the level of security during the day, but it seemed to have doubled at night. Not surprising in any sense.<br/>
She had also discovered that a large oak tree had a few branches big enough for her to climb on that reached over the walls near the back of the compound.<br/>
She made sure to stay low and in the shadows as she snuck to the base of the tree.<br/>
Her training with the Morag Tong was once more showing it’s ironic light.</p><p>She silently clambered up the trunk, until she nestled among the leaves, peering over into the compound.<br/>
There was a rather beautiful garden behind the main building. A large marble fountain dominated the center of a maze of neatly trimmed bushes, shrubs and assorted flowers..<br/>
It was also nicely lit up by various standing lanterns.<br/>
High Elves.. Always the pompous and self-serving. The rest of the city could use the funds that are dumped into this place.<br/>
She peered below where she heard footsteps crackling on the stone pathway.<br/>
She laid low in the leaves, almost laying prone as she observed two guards walk past  below her.<br/>
Although Tullius never said anything about it, she was pretty sure that murdering these pompous fucks was not allowed. It would only severely complicate matters further down the road.</p><p>She waited until the guards were clearly a distance away before she leapt off, landing in a graceful roll before springing back onto her feet, and with a quick check of her immediate surroundings, she snuck along the shadowy wall towards the main building.<br/>
Now the hard part was breaking in.<br/>
She was fairly certain they locked the doors at night.<br/>
So she’d either need to pick the lock, which was really risky as she didn’t know the strength of the lock, and with all the patrols she couldn’t risk standing in the lamplight for that long.<br/>
Or she could try to steal a key from the guards. But that was even riskier.<br/>
She cannot afford to be seen by any means.<br/>
Luckily she did some planning beforehand.<br/>
Quickly and carefully she made her way along the west end of the building, where they kept the carriages.<br/>
She climbed up into one, and quietly arranged the boxes into makeshift stairs towards the 2nd floor balcony.<br/>
With a short leap, she vaulted over the railing, and immediately dove beneath a bench upon hearing the balcony doors creaking open.<br/>
She couldn’t get a clear view on who was out here, however she soon got a face-full of a leather boot as the person sat down on the bench she was hiding under, and gave a long stretch and yawn before placing a lantern beside him, and presumably began to read a book.</p><p><strong>SERIOUSLY?</strong> How convenient was this timing??<br/>
Mirian grumbled discreetly as she remained frozen in place underneath the bench.<br/>
Hopefully this idiot would get up and leave soon..</p><p>
  <strong>------Quill-Weaves Home------</strong>
</p><p>Odd. Quill said that she’d be back by now. It’s long past nightfall. In fact it’s nearing midnight as Haxal looked out of the window at the twin moons high in the presumably cloudless black sky.<br/>
Taz had enjoyed her shower prior. She told him that despite the fact that she’s rented out those big rooms in the fancy Imperial City hotels that actually have built-in bathrooms and showers, she was always forbidden from using them. Due to the fact that she tends to shed fur when taking baths and showers. Not a whole lot, but enough to make most people refuse her.<br/>
However, after her long shower she had exclaimed her love for it.<br/>
She then allowed him to ‘pet’ her, after he inquired on what she meant previously by ‘soft-furred.’ Sure enough, her fur was soft to the touch.<br/>
And once more, Haxal found himself pondering on whether she really does like him.<br/>
She said no, yet he cannot shake the feeling that she may simply be saying that, or she’s playing hard to get. Like Quill had told him.<br/>
And once again, he didn’t know how to feel about that.<br/>
He’s Argonian. She’s Khajiit. He isn’t sure if he could keep her happy in a relationship. What does he know about women? Or Khajiit women for that matter?<br/>
His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach started growling<br/>
Food it is then.</p><p>He wandered downstairs, then paused after hearing the distinctive sound of the shower emanating from the bathroom next to the kitchen<br/>
&gt;Is she seriously taking another one?<br/>
He went over and knocked on the bathroom door<br/>
“Taz? Are you taking ANOTHER shower?”<br/>
“Yes! Khajiit loves the feeling of hot water on her fur!”<br/>
“Ok..” He went to step away when Taz suddenly screeched<br/>
He knocked again</p><p>
  <strong>“ARE YOU OK?!?”</strong><br/>
<strong>“GAAAAAHHHH KHAJIIT’S EYES BURN!!!”</strong>
</p><p>He stormed in<br/>
The shower had a curtain blocking his view of her.<br/>
“Taz?? Do you need help? Should I fetch a Healer?”<br/>
There was a moment where she didn’t reply, but eventually he saw her drenched, furry head peek out from the curtain<br/>
“No. I just got soap in my eyes”<br/>
Sure enough, her eyes were a little red<br/>
“You gonna be ok?”<br/>
She nodded<br/>
“Yes. I know the bathing soap won’t make you blind. It just hurts a little”<br/>
“Ok.. as long as your fine”</p><p>Her head peeked out once again<br/>
“Haxal.. Could you put soap on my tail?”<br/>
He froze stiff in place<br/>
“W-wha-what?”<br/>
“I know it’s.. Awkward.. But it’s hard to put it on when it’s all wet.”<br/>
She shuffled around, trying to do it herself before peeking out at him again.</p><p>“Uh…….”</p><p>She blinked at him and whished her tail around, waiting for his reply<br/>
“You don’t have to, Haxal”<br/>
“No no.. I Will. If you really need my help and.. I mean I did take that thorn out of your tail. I guess I’m your Tail-guy!”<br/>
Taz grinned and vanished back behind the curtain</p><p>
  <em>“Come in”</em>
</p><p>He stepped up to the curtains<br/>
“I.. I dunno if I should.. Like.. take off my clothes”<br/>
Taz pulled back the curtain before he could finish.<br/>
Her entire body was covered in smooth, yet still drenched fur, leaving no ‘private bits’ visible.<br/>
“You want to get your clothes wet?” She asked<br/>
Haxal was frozen in place, staring at her.<br/>
&gt;Taz folded her arms and glared at him<br/>
“You had sex with Mirian. Yet you are nervous now?”<br/>
“I-I mean I was drunk with Mirian”<br/>
He then coughed and stripped to his undergarments<br/>
“Better?” He asked<br/>
Taz flicked an ear<br/>
“Just come in.. <em>Scales..”</em></p><p>Haxal hesitantly stepped in with her<br/>
The shower was somewhat cramped with two people, so he stood on the opposite end from her<br/>
Taz poured a bit of soap on her hand, then proceeded to lavish it across her body before him.<br/>
Haxal couldn’t stop staring at her<br/>
She then poured some soap and held it up for him<br/>
“Haxal” She said<br/>
“Yes?” He replied, snapping back to reality.<br/>
“For you”<br/>
“For me?”<br/>
“YES. You're here now. You might get clean too”<br/>
He scooped the liquid soap from her hand and awkwardly slathered it across his scaly body<br/>
Once, he peered back up, he locked eyes with Taz.<br/>
She squinted slightly at him</p><p>“Your staring again Haxal”<br/>
He kept staring into her light, blue feline eyes<br/>
<em>“Your Beautiful Khijhaan”</em><br/>
Taz appeared to be somewhat surprised by it, as she paused for a moment, and her tail curled around her leg.<br/>
"Uh.. Thanks.. It.. Means.."<br/>
Haxal then reached forward, forcefully pressing her up against the wall<br/>
"Haxal! What.. What are-" Taz flustered and stammered, unable to process what was actually happening.<br/>
He shushed her, placing a clawed finger up against her mouth.<br/>
<em>"You wanted this.. didn't you?"</em> He whispered into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>------Thalmor Embassy------</strong>
</p><p><strong><em>2 FUCKING HOURS!!!!</em></strong><br/>
Mirian had almost fallen asleep under this damn bench.<br/>
She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to move!!<br/>
She carefully peeked out her hooded head to see what this asshole was doing, sitting here for 2 <strong> GODSDAMN</strong>hours.<br/>
It was some Altmer in a lavish Thalmor robe.</p><p>
  <strong>AND THE BITCH WAS SLEEPING!!</strong>
</p><p>Mirian’s face lit up in a red fury as she growled internally like Taz would<br/>
However, her rage dissipated after she realized that she could now continue with her mission.<br/>
Still, she gave the dozing Thalmor a deathly glare, reached down into her waist pouch and pulled out two small blueberries. And stuffed them into his nostrils.<br/>
The elf snorted, but still dozed off.<br/>
She then swiped the key from his pocket, snuck over to the door and gained entry to the Embassy.<br/>
It was somewhat darker in here than it was outside. Most of the lanterns were snuffed out.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>She Assumed that Ulundil would have a big office at the top level of the Embassy. That’s normally how these smug, rich assholes operate.<br/>
The strange thing was, it was nearly deserted in here.<br/>
Sure she heard footsteps and faint voices in some of the rooms but.. She was expecting this place to be more lively.<br/>
Regardless, she reached the top floor with no difficulty.<br/>
This was almost too easy..<br/>
Down a short hall, stood a single spruce-wood door.<br/>
She carefully proceeded towards it, and peeked in<br/>
It was a nice, big and lavishly decorated office.<br/>
A single large desk sat at the end of the room, with a throne-like chair behind it. A large cabinet with various wines and spirits neatly arranged stood behind the desk, and an expensive-looking painting of Ulundil was hung above it.<br/>
Yep. This was his office. The stinking N’wah..</p><p>She closed the door and walked towards the desk.<br/>
She was expecting the big man himself to be in here, but he wasn’t. Yet.<br/>
She pulled up the chair, cracked her knuckles and went to work on looting his desk.<br/>
There were a lot of parchments and such, but she couldn’t find any lett-</p><p>
  <strong>AHA!!</strong>
</p><p>She yanked out a sealed envelope, and written in fine red ink was:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Aldmeri Dominion Document 233</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>-CLASSIFIED INFORMATION FOR BATTLEREEVE ULUNDIL ONLY</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>-TO OBSERVE OTHERWISE IS TO COMMIT A CRIME PUNISHABLE BY EXECUTION”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BINGO!</strong>
</p><p>She quickly stuffed it into her satchel, pocketed a few stray septims just laaying around, closed the drawers and went towards the door<br/>
“UNBELIEVABLE! I CANNOT COMPREHEND HOW THAT SCREW-UP OF A BARKEEP COULD MAKE A SIMPLE SALMON ROAST, AND NOT SALT IT!”<br/>
She quickly dove towards a stack of furniture and crates in the corner<br/>
The dual doors swung open and Ulundil entered, followed in tow by another Altmer in black opulent robes<br/>
“Yes. The locals messing up your dinner is a tad.. Unfortunate. But we have more pressing matters to attend to; Ambassador.”<br/>
Ulundil grunted in response, before reaching into his drink cabinet and pulled out an Imperial wine.<br/>
“What is it about this Rebellion now?”<br/>
He poured some wine into a glass as his compatriot spoke<br/>
“Well.. we haven’t had much luck in rooting out any Rebel camps or the likewise. However, we can be certain that they have a considerable presence in this city. Likely even within our very ranks.”<br/>
Ulundil scowled as he sipped his wine<br/>
“This Imperial rotgut is dreadful… You said we may have traitors in our ranks?”</p><p>The man nodded<br/>
“It is a suspicion. But a grounded one. Even back in Alinor, public opinion towards the Aldmeri Dominion is showing signs of wavering. Who's to say it hasn't spread here?"<br/>
Ulundil placed his wine glass down after gulping down what was left.<br/>
“Very well. We shall do some loyalty tests with every roll-call. And I will have to go and see our most esteemed Countess and that Baron man-child of hers. I suspect they may have some insights into this Rebellion they could point me towards.”<br/>
The two began back towards the door<br/>
“Have you any news of reinforcements?” The robed Altmer asked<br/>
“I haven’t received any information as of yet. Once it arrives, I will be notified.” Ulundil replied in a grim tone.<br/>
They left, doors closing behind them.</p><p>Mirian emerged from her hiding spot, and held the envelope up<br/>
Strange… It was in <strong>HIS</strong> desk, yet, he has no idea it’s here?<br/>
Either this is all way too convenient for her liking, or something else was at play here..<br/>
Screw it. She got what she came for. Time to leave.<br/>
She proceeded to one of the windows, and after opening it, climbed out onto the thin ledge, closed the window as best she could, and snuck her way along the edge of the building.<br/>
She made certain that her movements were slow and precise, sticking to as much shadow as she could until she reached that balcony again.<br/>
She climbed down, went past that Thalmor, who seemed to have stopped breathing with blueberries stuffed up his nostrils... <em>How odd.</em><br/>
Soon enough, she was back on the streets.<br/>
She lowered her hood and glanced back at the Embassy with a sly grin<br/>
Oh man… She missed doing this.</p><p>
  <strong>------Quill Weaves Home------</strong>
</p><p><strong>“HEYO EVERYONE! MIRIAN’S BACK WITH THE PRIZE!”</strong> She exclaimed with a triumphant stride into the house.<br/>
There was no response from anywhere<br/>
She glanced around the living room.<br/>
There were no signs of anyone being down here recently, other than a trail of water tracking from the kitchen, and up the staircase<br/>
She followed the trail up to their bedroom<br/>
The door was closed<br/>
Quietly she opened it and peered in, following the water trail to Taz's bed, where she saw the Khajiit, wearing her night robe and laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling<br/>
The trail of water led over to her bed, where a wet towel was hung up on a hanger, with a bucket beneath to catch dripping water</p><p>Mirian stepped in<br/>
“Hello Taz”<br/>
Taz half-heartedly glanced over<br/>
“Hi…” She mumbled within a groan<br/>
“Oh no.. What’s wrong?”<br/>
Taz didn’t reply for a second, just dropped her arm over the side of the bed</p><p>“Haxal left” She muttered back</p><p><strong>“What???”</strong><br/>
Taz just glanced back at her<br/>
“He’s GONE?? Where??”<br/>
“I don’t know” Taz shrugged<br/>
Mirian went and looked over Haxal’s bed<br/>
His stuff was still here at least<br/>
“What Happened?? Where’s Quill-Weave?”<br/>
“At dinner with the Countess. It was just Khajiit and Haxal tonight”<br/>
“What happened then? <strong>WHY. IS. HE. GONE??”</strong></p><p>Once more, Taz took a moment to respond.<br/>
“I never should have trusted him.”<br/>
Mirian snapped, a flame burning in her red Dunmeri eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING FLEABAG! WHY. IS. HE. GONE???</strong>
</p><p>Taz’s ear twitched and she shuffled her legs over one another.<br/>
“He tried to have sex with me in the shower”<br/>
Mirian’s hostility faltered<br/>
“He did? That doesn’t sound like him”<br/>
“It… it is kind of my fault too..”<br/>
Taz suddenly curled up into a ball and rolled onto her side<br/>
Mirian wandered over and sat on the edge of Taz's bed</p><p>
  <strong>“I WASN’T THINKING AND I SEDUCED HIM TO PUT SOAP ON MY TAIL! THEN HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL AND PINNED ME TO THE WALL AND TOUCHED MY BODY!! THEN I CLAWED HIM AND TOLD HIM TO FUCK OFF!”</strong>
</p><p>She held up a hand and spiked her claws<br/>
Mirian didn’t respond., just stared at her<br/>
“And now he’s gone and never coming back!”<br/>
Taz whimpered into her night-robe<br/>
“He’ll return. But since when do you go around letting people bathe with you? We’ve been friends for years, and only recently you agreed to sleep <em>*non sexually*</em> with me.”<br/>
Taz lowered her ears in a shameful manner<br/>
“I think I’m having Heat Mirian.. I can’t control myself sometimes.. It’s like I WANT to sex one moment, then I don’t the other..”<br/>
Mirian folded her arms<br/>
“Well i guess that kind of explains it.. Do you have any idea where he went?”<br/>
Taz shook her head and wiped away a tear<br/>
Mirian reached over and held the slightly damp Khajiit in her arms<br/>
“He’ll be back. And when he does we can laugh this off. Friends have falling outs. It’s natural. Maybe he just needs some distance from you for a night. So you both can calm down and confront your problems the next day.”<br/>
Taz whimpered and hugged Mirian back<br/>
<em>“I’m sorry..”</em><br/>
Mirian just grinned, pressed her head against Taz’s soft fur and gently stroked her head<br/>
“It’ll be fine. I pulled off the heist with little difficulty. I got the paper Nicolas wants. And who knows? Maybe we can go and find Haxal tomorrow”<br/>
Taz sniffled<br/>
Mirian resumed petting her. Evidently, it was working. Taz stopped shaking and whimpering, and was only now sniffling.<br/>
“It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the downstairs door<br/>
Mirian glanced back at the doorframe to the bedroom<br/>
“I’ll go get it”<br/>
She pressed her head against Taz’s, feeling the soft fur again, before getting up and quickly going downstairs<br/>
The heavy knocking sounded again<br/>
<strong>“OPEN UP!”</strong><br/>
It sounded like Nicolas<br/>
Mirian opened the door and stood back as the Baron stormed in<br/>
“Oh hey. I was going to see you tomorrow-”<br/>
Mirian was cut off as Nicolas slammed the door shut<br/>
“Woman, please tell me that you have good news”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
She held up the envelope, only for Nicolas to snatch it from her<br/>
“Is something wrong?” She asked<br/>
“You better believe there is. The Thalmor are marching on the castle”<br/>
Mirian gasped<br/>
"They're what?? How?”<br/>
“You tell me. I’m hoping this will explain it”<br/>
He held up the envelope<br/>
“I.. I did hear that Ulundil wanted to meet with the Countess about the Rebellion. He wanted to see you too”<br/>
Nicolas formed a fist and snarled<br/>
“NO, NO, NO!  He must’ve discovered something of our involvement. Well.. He’s overstepped his boundaries. Come. You and that cat will join me”</p><p>He stuffed the envelope into his pocket<br/>
“Join you? In what? It’s midnight”</p><p>
  <em>“We’re taking back the castle and putting an end to Ulundil's reign of terror once and for all..”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>